


Loyalty

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: It's a point of pride and a point of shame.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that I don't own Dragon Age or any of its content and characters, I just play in the sandbox BioWare created.**

A slave's lack of choice, the blade in his hands as his master commands.   _Kill, kill, kill_ , and Fenris, the little wolf, doesn't question.

Habits learned over the years.  Waking with the sun and kneeling at the foot of his master's bed before his brain catches up and he _remembers_ in cold sweat and terror, he _ran away_.  Danarius will be furious for sure.

He owes another mage his life.  More than that, his _freedom_.  He swears the weight and strength of his sword in battle instead and Hawke... does not expect of him, does not demand.  He _asks_ instead, gives Fenris the _choice_ to say no.  And he... accepts, because the alternative is worse, it has to be, all his life it has been.

Hawke does not know the meaning of cut and run, not to spare his own life at the cost of a... of a _friend's_.  Fenris moves to intercept the dagger aimed at his back as he hauls Isabela to her feet.   _Nobody gets left behind, not on my watch._

His former master's bounty hunters, come to fetch him at last and Fenris should surrender.  He should walk back into those chains willingly, let them fix a collar around his throat and drag him to his knees.  He _should_ but - Hawke steps forward, fire in his eyes and ice on his fingers.  "Fenris is a free man!"

With friend and against foe and towards certain death as chaos erupts around them, he stands at Hawke's side.  An equal.  His partner.  There is no place he would rather be.


End file.
